


science, science will keep us apart, again

by handschuhmaus



Category: My Immortal, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crack, Draco has been replaced by the antics of a small mischievous Muun, Gen, Intentionally Badly Written, San "Mr Ambassador Man" I have too much excess energy Terrible Jokes Hill, San is probably younger here than he should be, Sith hugs, butt-dialing your Sith master, part of first chapter originally posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: Plagueis makes at least some headway towards acquiring that friendly looking redheaded kid as an apprentice, more or less based on My Immortal(Although mostly, as yet, he bonds with another mentee)





	science, science will keep us apart, again

**Author's Note:**

> this is rather tamer than My Immortal. Does contain alcohol and possibly ethically questionably activities/science experiments.

Hi my name is Hego Plagueis Midichloreans Damask and I have a long thin face, a nose that makes it look like I was hit in the head in a squashball tournament and handsome amber eyes and very occasionally (pretty much never) people tell me I don’t look at all like Yoda (AN: if u don’t know who he is what. r. u. doing here.). I’m not related to Rugess Nome but I did some accounting for him because he’s a family friend. I’m not actually an accountant but I know how to work over the books. I have pallid skin and the flat teeth of a herbivorous species. I’m also a financier, and I have a great lab on Aborsh even though I was born on Mygeeto. I’m an amateur scientist (in case you couldn’t tell) and I do a lot of experiments, mostly in biology. I love midichloreans and I take every opportunity to study them. For example today I have in progress a study of frogs who sometimes dwell in waters embued with Force powers, a survey of some persons with marginal midichlorean counts, an analysis on a dead Force-repelling lizard creature which I still have to keep in a Neeraknite cage, and a culture of Hutt blood cells where I hope to study the effects of introducing midichloreans in vitro. I was wearing a green robe made of the finest shimmersilk with damask (haha) detailing on the lapels. I was walking around on Naboo. It was snunny but cold, so there was very few people about, but I like the cold. A red headed kid in a fancy speeder stared at me. I waved disdainfully at him. 

"Hi," young San Hill said to me, abruptly.

"What's up, San?" I asked, trying to keep things casual.

He giggled and finally squeaked out "The sky!" before running away triumphantly.

\---

A little while later it began to rain, big fat drops that suggested an oncoming storm. So I opened the door to a convenience store and ducked in. Not really thinking about it, I grabbed a bottle of a dragonfruit-citrus flavored vitamin drink from the cooler and took a gulp. I then set it on the counter while I fished for my long rose-pink waterproof jacket in my black messenger bag, proudly emblazoned with an embroidered amoeba. 

"You'll pay for that," grumbled the Gungun clerk.

"For what?" I asked, taking another drink of oddly flavored vitamin drink.

Before he could answer, San Hill came back and opened the store door. "Guess what," he implored me, standing in the doorway.

"What?" I asked.

"You're a Joule per second, Magister Damask!"

"I'm a what?" I asked.

"Exactly!" he giggled and ran away again, into the rain.

\---

That evening, we were still on Naboo, and San begged me to take him to a public symphony concert.

I had rested for a while, reading a few chapters of a mystery novel and also a science themed comic I was planning on giving San, to vet it for accuracy. But I thought music sounded nice too, so I found a blanket appropriate for sitting on grass (it sounded like the concert might be outside), refreshed myself by washing my face with cold water, and put on a slightly more casual robe and a nice scarf with a botanical lace pattern. 

I went outside and programmed the destination into the navigation system. San had sneaked into the market next door and handed me a packet with baklava in it when he showed up. We each had a piece on the drive over and I brushed the incriminating (and kinda sticky) crumbs off my robe.

The music was reasonably good at the outdoor concert. One of the bass players was obviously drunk and still sneaking swigs from a bottle of applejack. There was also a sort of interruption when a couple of wasps intruded upon a trumpet player, who thankfully did not have any role in the remaining two minutes of that piece. 

\---

After the concert, San messed around with the navigation system and it instructed me to take a turn into a wooded lane that I _knew_ we hadn't been along. "What are you doing?" I asked my protege.

He reached to unbuckle his seatbelt and I let off the accelerator, slowing the speeder. A good thing too, because the small Muun leapt into my lap and wrapped his skinny arms tightly around my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hugging you! I love you, Magister Damask!"

I was both taken aback and touched by the audacity of this blatant affection, but before I could say anything else, we were interrupted by the voice of Darth Tenebrous, seemingly coming out of nowhere and saying "WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING?!"


End file.
